


芬兰人的噩梦

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000
Summary: “林彦俊”部分只有一首歌，请务浏览歌词。夜空突然 无声了路灯终于 疲倦了浪是被人遗忘的 情歌我是梦游 或醒着为什么胸口 会温热是否目睹过什么 太美了你或许来过 像一场烟火燃烧过我的瞳孔然后 狠狠坠落最美时刻 台北沉睡了 浪漫没风声能找谁证明存在过有没有爱过 我也想问我来不及天亮泪水已经 潮起潮落告别时刻 台北沉睡了 叹息很沉默目中无人拥抱过 不留下 线索当星光都 很模糊不如都别 看清楚就让台北趁日出 起雾陪我一起 迷了路不失为糊涂的幸福放弃清醒的地图 太满足你或许来过 像一场烟火燃烧过我的瞳孔然后 狠狠坠落最美时刻 台北沉睡了 浪漫没风声能找谁证明存在过有没有爱过 我也想问我来不及天亮泪水已经 潮起潮落告别时刻 台北沉睡了 叹息很沉默目中无人拥抱过 不敢说寂寞我真的爱过 如果你问我否则我不会一直感受 失去什么多想今夜 台北沉睡了 故事有下落把你抱在我怀中 不准再 错过





	芬兰人的噩梦

-陈立农 梦里住着你  
1.  
夏天的台北很热。

其实气温并不太高，但总是有一种不适的闷热感。

跟台北的白天比起来，夜晚似乎要舒适很多。

林彦俊一个人走在台北的夜色中。

今天是他失恋的第286天。 

他还是像往常一样，走进一家小酒馆。  
并不是一个酒吧，而是一个小酒馆。

这个小酒馆挺神奇的。  
这里没有大厅，也没有卡座，全部都是日式的包间。  
杏色的榻榻米，低矮的小桌案。  
除此之外，空无一物。  
这里的牛肉片薄得对着光就能看清另一面，花生米可以毫不费力的数清。  
那为什么还要到这里来呢？

不是说过了嘛，这个小酒馆挺神奇的。

林彦俊因为经常来，所以直接被带进了他经常去的包间。  
酒盅上来之后，他的这一晚才算是开始了。  
也算是结束了。

林彦俊每天都会在这里喝得酩酊大醉。  
但是从来都是毫发无损的回到家中。

这就是这个小酒馆神奇的地方。

包间里的所有摆设，当然也只有一面桌子罢了，是不可移动的，墙面和地面都是贴了海绵垫的，无论你在这里醉的多么癫狂都不会伤害到自己。  
这对一个失恋的人来说实在是太周全的考量了。  
每个进来的人都要先登记自己的个人信息，包括联系方式和家庭住址。  
如果你醉得不省人事，也会有人负责把你送回去。

今天的林彦俊又是这样。  
当他被人安稳的放到自己家中的床上的时候，他第一次睁开了眼睛。  
之前他从来都是要到第二天早上才清醒的。

他只能隐约看到一个模糊的身影。

但这就是他第一次见到陈立农。

陈立农就是负责把林彦俊送回去的人。

他第一次见到林彦俊的时候是在酒馆的监控室。  
这里的每一个包间都有摄像头，为了保障这些心灵受伤的人的身体安全。

但是林彦俊的房间和其他画面都格格不入。

陈立农并不知道那是他失恋的第几天。  
但是他一点歇斯底里的样子也没有。

无论如何他都太安静了。

他只是安静的喝酒，一杯接一杯。  
然后自己安静的唱歌，一首又一首。  
他也不像别人一样哭得死去活来，他只是小声的啜泣。  
如果不是微微颤动的肩膀，陈立农根本看不出他在哭。

他好像难过，又好像不难过。

陈立农每天送他回家的时候，他都很乖。  
会有很多顾客因为喝多了就大吵大闹着不配合，所以店里的员工大都是像陈立农这样力气比较大的。  
但是在林彦俊这里力气就没有什么用了。  
他总是醉得靠在专车的副驾驶位置上。  
嘴巴抿着，眉毛紧紧的拧在一起，睫毛像雨里的蝴蝶一样颤动。  
是梦到了那个人吗？  
陈立农在心里好奇。

陈立农每次都是把林彦俊背上楼的。  
林彦俊很轻，陈立农从来都不用费什么力气，他只怕弄疼了林彦俊。  
他轻轻地把林彦俊放到床上。  
他的任务只到这里。

但是今天却有些不一样。

林彦俊睁开眼睛看了一眼床边的人。  
趁他还没有离自己很远的时候，他凑上去吻了他。

或者说不是吻，只是唇与唇的相贴。  
其实他是没有意识的，但是唇与唇的触碰带来的柔软和冰凉的触感让他没有着急分开这个吻。  
反而是继续求索。

奇怪的是身边的人没有挣开他。  
而是很配合的和他交换空气和水分。  
就像是养一个树苗，林彦俊的脑子里混沌着冒出奇怪的想法。

躺在床上微微抬头的姿势让他很快就因为没有支撑点而疲惫，身边的人似乎是感受到他的脱离，伸出手托住他的头让他能够更加向前侵袭。  
是一个类似于怀抱的姿势。

窒息感开始控制他的时候，他才离开了另一个人的唇。  
他感受到另一个人把他轻轻地放回床上。  
轻轻地带上房门离开了。  
屋子里又只剩下自己的呼吸声。

一切都像从未发生。

 

2.  
这是陈立农第一次梦到林彦俊。

梦里的林彦俊喝醉了。  
梦里的林彦俊在哭。  
梦里的林彦俊吻了他。

陈立农醒来以后，他才发现这好像不是梦。

今天的林彦俊又来了酒馆。  
即使他似乎并不是喝得很醉，但是陈立农还是把林彦俊送回了家。

每天陈立农送林彦俊回家的时候，夜都很深了。  
这个时候是台北为数不多的安静的时候。  
就在这样台北已经沉睡的时候，一个清醒的人带着一个不清醒的人驾驶在回家的路上。

陈立农把林彦俊放在床上之后并没有着急离开。  
他在床沿边坐下。

他好像在等什么。

但是今天的林彦俊却很“乖巧”。  
陈立农往前凑了凑，还是只听到他的呼吸声。

陈立农又往前凑了凑。  
把自己的呼吸印在了他的呼吸上。  
还是一样柔软的味道。

浅尝辄止。

陈立农很快就离开了。

但是好像有什么形态在变异。  
陈立农觉得。

 

“是你吗？”

这好像是林彦俊对陈立农说过的第一句话。

今天的陈立农把林彦俊送回去时候，林彦俊就醒了。  
他睁着自己的大眼睛直直的看着陈立农。  
他坐在床上，陈立农站在床边。

“嗯。”  
陈立农知道他说的是什么。

“为什么？”  
“应该问你自己，是你先开始的。”

知言不具。  
因为两个人似乎都很清醒。  
当然很久之后陈立农才知道，原来两个人都不太清醒。

“你不喜欢吗？”  
陈立农问。

“我不记得了。”  
林彦俊回答。

陈立农笑了。  
他走过去，微微的俯下身，吻住了林彦俊。  
林彦俊睁眼看着他。  
过了几秒，还是闭上了眼睛。

从那天以后，即使林彦俊没有喝醉，还是由陈立农送他。  
有的时候，他会和陈立农在车上聊天。

“你在这个小酒馆工作很久了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你送过很多人吧。”  
陈立农很短暂的愣了一下，嘴角稍微带上了笑意。  
“嗯。”  
“哦。”  
林彦俊没再说什么，但陈立农很知道他的意思。

“可是我只吻过你。”  
林彦俊转过头来看了他一眼，又很快转走。  
“谁问你这个了。”  
林彦俊靠在窗子上嘟嘟囔囔的说。

陈立农把林彦俊放到他家中的床上。  
现在陈立农都是抱他回来的。

林彦俊总是看着他的眼睛，一句话也不说。

然后陈立农会给他一个吻。  
然后陈立农会离开。

其实林彦俊也不知道自己和陈立农是什么关系。  
他总是和他交换一个吻然后睡去。  
这分明是情侣间最亲密的行为，但他们两个却更像陌生人。

 

“我今天不想回家。”  
林彦俊坐在副驾驶上说。  
“那去哪？夜深了。”

“我们去海边吧。”  
林彦俊想了一下说。

等到陈立农真的把车开到了海边，林彦俊却没有下车。  
他只是让陈立农打开了车窗。

“我有喜欢的人。”  
林彦俊突然说，声音在海浪声里显得那么微弱。  
“嗯。”  
陈立农比林彦俊想象中冷静多了。

“那你为什么，还愿意留在我身边？”

“因为我喜欢你。”

“你怎么会喜欢我？”

“因为我梦到过你。”

“为什么梦到我？”

“因为我喜欢你。”

交流似乎陷入了死胡同。  
林彦俊不知道再怎么说，不知道怎么理清他们的关系。

“我们可以重新开始。”  
陈立农说。

 

3.  
时间在前进，故事却似乎在倒退。

陈立农说的从头开始，是从正常的交往开始。  
陈立农开始不仅仅是在台北已经沉睡的深夜与林彦俊见面。

“我们今天去逛街吧。”

林彦俊是硬被陈立农给拉出来的。  
街上熙熙攘攘的，林彦俊有点不习惯这样的热闹。

路边有那种抓娃娃的机子。  
“我很厉害的哦我跟你讲。”  
陈立农一边说着一边在机子里放进硬币。

“咔哒。”  
他果然一击即中，是林彦俊见过坐会夹娃娃的人。  
只是林彦俊拿着他夹出来的咖啡色兔子有点哭笑不得。

有人在路边唱歌，拿着吉他自弹自唱。  
陈立农拉着林彦俊挤过去。  
“你要不要试一试？”  
陈立农凑在他旁边问。

“我？”  
“嗯，你唱歌不是很好听嘛！”  
陈立农看着林彦俊纳闷的样子继续说。  
“你在酒馆里唱过歌，我听过。”  
“不要了。”  
林彦俊把头低了下去，似乎是有点不好意思。

“试一试吧！”  
陈立农拉着他的胳膊怂恿着他。

“真的不要了！”  
林彦俊一下子甩开陈立农的胳膊向前走去。

陈立农跟上去，但只是站在他旁边没说话。  
他在等林彦俊先说话。

“他是一个做吉他的设计师。”  
林彦俊果然开口了。  
“我就是因为唱歌才遇到他的。”  
“嗯。”

陈立农还是回答得很平静，但是他心里却在偷笑。  
他知道，愿意告诉他，是成功的第一步。

 

陈立农开始阻拦林彦俊去酒馆借酒浇愁。

“想喝酒我带你去啊！”

林彦俊还以为是去什么酒吧啊之类的。  
结果陈立农却还是把他带到了海边。

“来这里干嘛？”  
“喝酒啊。”  
陈立农一边这么说着，一边从袋子里掏出两罐啤酒。  
没错，只有两罐啤酒。

林彦俊很无语的看着他，但陈立农只是露出无辜的微笑。

“怎么啦？我陪你喝嘛，还不好吗？”  
陈立农殷勤的给林彦俊打开啤酒的罐子。

林彦俊气鼓鼓的接过啤酒罐子。

“今天是我们见面的第62天了。”  
陈立农突然说。  
“从哪天算起？”  
林彦俊似笑非笑的说。

“当然是从你吻我的那天算起啦。”  
陈立农瞥见林彦俊的脸有点红了。

“他呢？”  
“谁？”  
林彦俊疑惑地看着陈立农。  
“你和他分手多少天了？”

林彦俊有点愣住了。  
他好像已经很久没有算过多久了。

林彦俊犹豫的样子完全满足了陈立农。  
“算了，想不起来就不要想了。”  
陈立农伸出易拉罐与林彦俊碰杯。  
林彦俊就这样很快喝完了一罐啤酒。

“你喜欢我吗？”

趁着林彦俊有点晕乎乎的，陈立农突然向他发问。  
但是林彦俊并没有回答。

林彦俊只是沉默。

他醉了。

陈立农其实一点都没喝，他只是打开易拉罐装装样子。  
当他把林彦俊用安全带封在副驾驶的时候，一切又好像回到了一开始。

他在安静的台北夜晚里安静的开着车。

回到家里之后，他把林彦俊放在床上。  
给了他一个吻。

“你知道吗，我总是梦到你。”  
结束了一个吻之后陈立农说。

“我梦到你的眼睛，梦到你的嘴唇，梦到你的呼吸。”  
“梦到你吻我。”  
陈立农把额头抵在林彦俊的额头上，呼吸就打在彼此的脸上。

“你离我那么近的睫毛，离我那么近的鼻尖。”  
他一边说一边吻他。  
吻他的睫毛，吻他的鼻尖。

“那个时候我就知道，我一定是喜欢上你。”  
“是那么俗气的喜欢。”  
“又是那么不可忽视的喜欢。”

“你下过雨了，很快就会出太阳了，不要担心。”

 

4.  
陈立农总是到林彦俊家里来。

来给他做饭，监督他吃饭。  
来陪他看电视剧和电影。

林彦俊的生活开始变得规律起来，也丰富起来。

陈立农下班一般都很晚了，但是他会开着车来捎上林彦俊出去逛街。

说是逛街，其实就是压马路，因为这么晚早就没有营业的店铺了。  
但是林彦俊很喜欢这样的时刻。  
空无一人的街道、寂静无声的台北。  
陈立农会走在他旁边，大多数时候牵住他的手，冷的时候就揽住他的肩。

今天他们还是一如既往的走在路上，但是突然开始下雨了。

雨并不是特别大，两个人站在随便一家店铺的门沿下躲雨。  
“下雨了。”  
林彦俊无意识的说。  
“嗯。”

“但是很快就会出彩虹了。”  
陈立农说。

林彦俊抬起头看着他，似乎是有一点不解。

“下过雨才会有彩虹。”  
陈立农笑着看着林彦俊。

没再说什么。

“你喜欢我吗？”  
回去的路上陈立农突然问。  
这不是他第一次问这个问题了。

林彦俊只是沉默。

但这一次他是清醒的。

也许还不够吧，陈立农心里想。

陈立农决定带林彦俊去旅游。  
说是旅游，其实也不过就是去高雄而已。  
但是到底是两个人第一次一起旅行，能感觉到两个人都是很开心的。

林彦俊喜欢拍照，并不是拍自己而是拍风景。  
和陈立农。

“诶呀，你不要笑，严肃一点！”  
林彦俊指挥着陈立农摆出他要的样子。  
“好。”

陈立农凑过来看林彦俊给他拍的照片。  
“好看。”  
林彦俊自己很满意的笑着说。  
陈立农在他后颈的位置看着他的酒窝出神。  
他好像从来没有笑得这么好看过。

似乎是对这里的山山水水很感兴趣。  
林彦俊在这里简直是乐此不疲。

“我还想去那里。”  
林彦俊指着下一个山头对陈立农说。  
“啊~”  
陈立农装出一副为难的样子。  
林彦俊撇了撇嘴。

他凑上来亲了陈立农一下。

陈立农还是没有要动起来的样子。

“哼！”  
林彦俊冲陈立农翻了一个白眼。

然后给了他一个吻。

陈立农一边笑，一边扶住他的头想要更多。  
等到林彦俊有点喘不过气来他才放开。

“走吧，想去哪我们都去！”  
陈立农把林彦俊牵起来，装作很乖巧的样子。

 

今天是在高雄的最后一天。  
两个人想着带一点纪念品回去。

琳琅满目的东西看得两个人眼都花了。

“诶，阿俊，你看这个，”  
陈立农想要叫林彦俊的时候才发现他不见了。

“阿俊，阿俊，阿，”  
陈立农看到林彦俊的时候，他正对着一把吉他发呆。  
“阿俊。”  
“哦，来了。”  
林彦俊听到他的声音就走了过来。

离开市场的时候，陈立农又路过了那把吉他。  
上面的标志似曾相识。  
林彦俊好像也有一把这样的吉他。

回去的路上是陈立农开的车。

谁也没有说话。

回到台北已经很晚了，但是陈立农又在深夜带林彦俊出去了。  
这一次不是去压马路，他带他去了一个天台。  
离天空很近的感觉。

“你喜欢我吗？”  
陈立农又一次发问。

而林彦俊只是习惯性的沉默。

“你看过《芬兰人的噩梦》吗？”  
陈立农趴在栏杆上，突然转移了话题，但并没有转过头来看林彦俊。

“那本书的封面很漂亮，是蓝白相间的。”

“书面上印着一句话。”  
“所谓芬兰人的噩梦就是，下大雨了，而唯一能躲雨的地方已经有人了。”

 

陈立农曾经在梦里见过一个人。

他在一场大雨里。

陈立农想把他拉出来。  
但是他错了。  
他把他推出去了。

却把自己留在了雨里。

并没有能躲雨的地方。

 

那个晚上之后，陈立农就从林彦俊的生活里消失不见了。

说是消失不见，其实林彦俊也并没有去找过他。  
他不知道自己为什么要去找他。  
他不知道自己有什么资格去找他。

他的话已经很明白了不是吗？  
太聪明的人是没有办法在一起的，总要有人学会装傻。

 

这一天林彦俊再次在雨后走在街上的时候，又见到了彩虹。  
他看了一会。

但是等到太阳完全出来之后，彩虹又消失不见了。

哦，原来彩虹是短暂的。

那个时候我们谁都没说过呢。  
都装作不知道的样子呢。

 

-林彦俊 霓虹

《台北沉睡了》 

 

终

**Author's Note:**

> “林彦俊”部分只有一首歌，请务浏览歌词。
> 
> 夜空突然 无声了  
> 路灯终于 疲倦了  
> 浪是被人遗忘的 情歌  
> 我是梦游 或醒着  
> 为什么胸口 会温热  
> 是否目睹过什么 太美了
> 
> 你或许来过 像一场烟火  
> 燃烧过我的瞳孔然后 狠狠坠落  
> 最美时刻 台北沉睡了 浪漫没风声  
> 能找谁证明存在过
> 
> 有没有爱过 我也想问我  
> 来不及天亮泪水已经 潮起潮落  
> 告别时刻 台北沉睡了 叹息很沉默  
> 目中无人拥抱过 不留下 线索
> 
> 当星光都 很模糊  
> 不如都别 看清楚  
> 就让台北趁日出 起雾  
> 陪我一起 迷了路  
> 不失为糊涂的幸福  
> 放弃清醒的地图 太满足
> 
> 你或许来过 像一场烟火  
> 燃烧过我的瞳孔然后 狠狠坠落  
> 最美时刻 台北沉睡了 浪漫没风声  
> 能找谁证明存在过
> 
> 有没有爱过 我也想问我  
> 来不及天亮泪水已经 潮起潮落  
> 告别时刻 台北沉睡了 叹息很沉默  
> 目中无人拥抱过 不敢说寂寞
> 
> 我真的爱过 如果你问我  
> 否则我不会一直感受 失去什么  
> 多想今夜 台北沉睡了 故事有下落  
> 把你抱在我怀中 不准再 错过


End file.
